


Except

by Khriskin



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted: Sep. 21st, 2006</p><p>Ever wonder why the pirates hate Peter Pan so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Except

Peter never grew older, but neither did Hook. The boy skipped through the centuries living moment to moment in blissful forgetfulness. The man clawed his way from sun-up to sun-down, focused on the one thing that would set him free.

The pirates died... and rose to life again as soon as Peter forgot he'd killed them. They'd long ago given up on escaping immortality the easy way, death never lasted long in Neverland.

_Except._

Tink's magic may have brought the boy to Neverland, but Pan was Neverland now. Everything danced to his whims, and he'd never let them go.

_Except._


End file.
